theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Loud House:Infinity War
(It starts with a silent loud house intro after the intro we see the loud house logo turning to dust) Warning:This may contain Gore,Violence,Deaths A ChuckyGaming12 Production Producer:Bella Rewl Director:Benny Mike (It starts with a a story of Thanos) Narrator:A Long Time Ago A Mad Titan Thanos Destroyed the World (The Book Shows Thanos Destroying Saturn) Narrator:But The Avengers And Guardians Came to Fight The Mad titan Himself Thanos (The book Shows Avengers And Guardians Running) Narrator:But the Avengers And Guardian Couldn't Defeat Thanos Himself Because He has A Weapon Called Infinity Gauntlet (It shows the Infinity Gauntlet with Six Stones) Narrator:And Six Stones Called Power Stone (It shows Power Stone) Narrator:Space Stone (It shows Space Stone) Narrator:Soul Stone (It shows Soul stone) Narrator:Reality Stone (It shows Reality Stone) Narrator:Time Stone (It shows Time Stone) Narrator:And Lastly Mind Stone (It Shows Mind Stone) Narrator:After The Battle The Avengers And Guardians Were Dead (It shows Avengers And Guardians Laying on The Floor) Narrator:But Someone is Still Alive called Wolverine (it shows Wolverine Attacking Thanos) Narrator:But Thanos Cannot be Defeated So Thanos Turn Wolverine Into A Child (The Book Shows Thanos Turning Wolverine into A Kid) Narrator:And Sent Him To Earth (The book Shows Thanos Sending Kid Wolverine into Earth) Narrator:After That thanos was so tired of defeating everyone so He Sleep in his mighty Chair (The Book Shows Thanos Resting in his mighty chair) Narrator:One day the gauntlet came off on thanos and falled into earth (The book Shows the gauntlet falling into earth with thanos shocked) Narrator:but he was about to snap his fingers but it fell on royal woods The End Goodbye (It Cuts To The Loud House Where Everyone is Doing Their Own Things) Lincoln:At Least We Survived The Clown Massacare Lana:Yeah i lost my sister but i got a new one (points at Lola 8 years old) Lola(8 years old):Yeah Right Stella:but what if he survived? Paige:he can't survive Stella he is burned he's mask is gone no need to worry about! (Someone Knocks into The Door) Lonnie:Someone's knocking on the door! (Lisa (11 years old) walks on the door) Lisa(11 years old):I got it! (Lisa opens the door and it's Revealed to be Chloe and The Rowdyruff boys) Lisa(11 years old):Who Are you? Brick:We're the rowdyruff boys NERD! Chloe:Um I'm Chloe and We've came to investigate the clown massacare MY DAD DIED! Lisa(11 years old):it's not our fault Boomer:it's your fault because townsville was destroyed and we're starving! Butch:YEAH! Chloe:ok calm down guys (Chloe Glares At Lisa) Chloe:IT'S YOUR FAULT! Lisa(11 years old):But we Have some company to keep you safe Brick:Company? Lisa(11 years old):Yes Company Boomer:i think it's a trap guys Butch:Who cares I'm Starving (Butch Walks Up to Boomer) Boomer:Fine (Boomer flys slowly sad) Chloe:Weird (Cuts to Everyone in the Kitchen) Lincoln:Ok Tell Us Who are you guys? Chloe:I'm Chloe Lincoln:How bout you guys? Rowdyruff boys:We're the rowdyruff boys I'M BRICK! AND THIS IS BOOMER (Points at Boomer)AND BUTCH! (Points at butch) Leni:Rowdy? Is rowdy a english of howdy? (Brick Glares At Leni) Brick:it isn't Dumbface Lincoln:Well Nice to meet you I'm Lincoln This is Lori (Points At Clout Lori and Waves) This is Leni (Points At Leni) This is Luna (Points At Luna) This is Sam(points at sam) this is Ender (points at Ender) This is Nolan (Points at Nolan)This is Luan (points at 90s Luan) This is Maggie (Points At 90s Maggie) This is Lynn (points at 80s Lynn) This is Zack (Points At Zack And Waves) This is Clyde(Points At Clyde And Clyde Dances) This is Ronnie Anne (Points At Ronnie Anne And Lincoln Makes A Flying Kiss)This is Linka (Points At Linka)This is Stella (Points At Stella)This is Paige (Points At Paige) This is Girl Jordan (Points At Girl Jordan)This is Lola (points at Lola 8 years old) this is Lana (points at Lana) this is Lisa (Points At Lisa 11 years old)This is Darcy (Points At 90s Darcy) This is Winston (Points At Winston) This is Benny (Points At Me) This is Lexx (Points At Lexx) this is Loni (Points At Loni) this is Lars (Points At Lars) and my dad (Points At Lynn Sr) Chloe:How do you know all of them? Lincoln:Some of Them are my sisters and few are my friends amd their's Brick:How many sisters do you have? Lincoln:10 Boomer:HOLY SHAMOLEY! Butch:10? Lincoln:Yes 10 (Lucy is behind Butch And Scares him) Butch:OMG watch we're you're going goth! Lucy:I'm Sorry Butch:You Should Be! Lisa(11 years old):ok i know why you're here guys? Linka:Why? Lisa(11 years old):Cause We've got New Friends (points at Chloe and the rowdyruff boys) Everyone:We know right Luna:OMG OMG! NOW I HAVE SOME BOYS TO TEST MY JAM! Sam:Yeah me too Ender:What about me? (Luna and Sam Looks At Ender) Sam:Oh Ender:Sam? (Faints) Me:Weird! Right guys Chloe:So That's How he does! Clout Lori:Indeed Chloe:What about your mom? Clyde:She died Chloe:WHAT!? Girl Jordan:She died Chloe:(gasps)How?....... Zach:from the clown massacare Loni:Yeah It was really ungrateful of that CLOWN! Lexx:If only deadpool was here! (Cuts to Thanos Punching the Stones) Thanos:WHERE IS MY GAUNTLET! Proxima Midnight:We don't know dad Thanos:YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU DON'T KNOW FINE! GO GET A LIFE! (Cull Obsidan Roars) Ebony Maw:Relax Obsidian Cull Obsidian:SHUT IT SQUIDWARD! (Cull Obsidian Walks up to thanos while ebony maw gets confused) Cull Obsidian:(roars)THIS IS FOR MAKING US USELESS! Thanos:Useless? I will TEAR YOU APART! (Thanos flys and Punches Obsidian) Proxima Midnight:Obsidian? Dad Stop it! Thanos:I'm not your dad anymore! FIND YOUR OWN FATHER! (Cull Obsidian Smashes Thanos With his hammer 6 times) Ebony Maw:obsidian! (Cull obsidian Punches Thanos 9 times and gets up) Cull Obsidian:(breathing) Proxima Midnight:That should do it! Let's go to the ship Corvus Glaive:Blablablabla (Cuts to 90s Luan at the Park Reading a Funny book) 90s Luan:(laughs) good one (90s Luan Notices Someone on the floor) 90s Luan:What the? (90s Luan Walks up to the body) 90s Luan:Hello? Hello? (The body wakes up and it's revealed to be kid wolverine) Kid Wolverine:AHHHHHHHH! 90s Luan:AHHHHHHHHHH! (Kid Wolverine Release His Claws) Kid Wolverine:Stay Away From Me Woman! 90s Luan:PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME MUTANT! (Kid Wolverine Goes Closer to 90s Luan) 90s Luan:AHHHHH*cries* (Lisa goes to 90s Luan) Lisa(11 years old):what is it Luan? 90s Luan:THAT MUTANT IS GONNA KILL ME! Lisa(11 years old):Don't worry Sis i gotcha (Lisa throws a Sleeping Arrow at Kid Wolverine) Kid Wolverine:Raw (sleeps) (Cuts to Kid Wolverine Awake Tied up) Kid Wolverine:What? Hey bub anyone? (Notices he's Tied up) I'm Tied up HELP ME I'M TIED UP GRRRRR I CAN'T RELEASE MY CLAWS! Lisa's Shadow:That's What you get for getting my sister Kid Wolverine:Sister? (Lisa 11 years old shows up from the shadows) Lisa(11 years old):Yes Sister! Kid Wolverine:Then if She's your sister I'm Sorry LET ME GO! Lisa(11 years old):Hmmmmm...........Not too much! Kid Wolverine:Grrrrrr Lisa (11 years old):Well Goodbye (Lisa Leaves) Kid Wolverine:GAHHHHHHHH! (Kid wolverine releases his claws and breaks the rope) Kid Wolverine:GET BACK HERE! Lisa(11 years old):AHHHH! (Kid Wolverine Chases Lisa and Lisa Slips through a banana peel) Lisa:AHHHHH! (Lisa is smashed in the wall) Lisa:Wha..... (Kid Wolverine Gets Closer to Lisa) Kid Wolverine:Get Dead! Lisa(11 years old):I'm SORRY I'M SORRY! Kid wolverine:Ok Apology DECLINED! Lisa(11 years old):AHHHHHHH! (Lincoln blocks Lisa) Lincoln:Stop! (Kid Wolverine Stops) Kid Wolverine:Huh? Who are you? Lincoln:I'm Lincoln Loud And I'm His Brother I Have 10 Sisters Who will protect me! Kid Wolverine:10? Holy SHAMOLEY! Lincoln:Yeah it's Weird but You can Join Us Just Be Good And not be overkill (Kid Wolveine feels emotion) Kid Wolverine:Yeah Time to join in and defeat thanos! Lincoln:Thanos? Kid Wolverine:Yeah He turned me into a kid and sent me into earth Lisa(11 years old):but why are you overkill? Kid Wolverine:i thought you were the black order but no! Lincoln:Black Order? Kid Wolverine:Yeah the Children of Thanos Lisa(11 years old):Let's talk about this on my house (Kid Wolverine,Lincoln,Lisa Left Lisa's Underbunker) Kid Wolverine:i'll tell the story Lincoln:ok since you know it! (Cuts to Thanos Getting up) Thanos:Those! Children are EVIL! AND THEY STOLE MY SPACESHIP! (Thanos Sees A Ego Stone) Thanos:Ego Stone? It's the 7th Infinity Stone but i'll use reality to make a 7th Space for the gauntlet all i need is Armor (Thanos Sees His Infinity War Armor) Thanos:My Armor! (Thanos Wears His Armor And Finds A Blade) Thanos:You're coming with (takes the blade) (Cuts To Me And Chloe At The Park Sitting) Chloe:So You're a Loud? Me:No I'm Not A Loud! I'm a boy who moved away from Australia Chloe:Australia? I Moved from U.S Me:Yeah But my Parents we're shot dead so my butler took me to this place Chloe:Butler? So you're parents we're dead by the clown Me:Yeah His Name is Horny the clown and real name is archie Chloe:Horny? But why did he kill us all? Me:because he was bullied and works at hellaburger and Marcia did a prank of him Chloe:so marcia did a prank? Me:yeah but we never died or something Chloe:good for you so i heard you can make new ones how do you do it? Me:i take their dna's Chloe:Well can you make my dad? Me:I can't i scanned your dad and he dosen't have a different timeline form sorry Chloe:it's okay (growls) hey I'm Hungry Me:(growls)me too Chloe:There's An Hotdog stand (points at hotdog stand) Me:Oh Yeah! (We Stand And Run Back to the Hotdog Stand) Me:So Let's Talk About this one again? Chloe:Yeah Let's talk about it after we eat (Cuts To The Black Order Arriving into the Loud House) Supergiant:are you sure this is the place? Corvus Glaive:IT'S THE PLACE! (They finally arrived at the loud house) Clout Lori:What the? Ebony Maw:Come and Rejoice Bring us The Gauntlet! Lola(9 years old):Gauntlet? What do you mean? Lana:yeah! Winston:He could be talking about our house 90s Darcy:Lisa I'm Scared Lisa(11 years old):It's okay Kid Wolverine:HEY BUB! Ebony Maw:Huh? Kid Wolverine:GET LOST SQUIDWARD! (Wolverine Was about to attack Ebony maw and Ebony Maw Uses his powers to throw Kid Wolverine) Kid Wolverine:AHHHHHHH! Oof Ebony Maw:PROXIMA OBSIDIAN GIANT GLAIVE! WE HAVE SOME COMPANY! (Me and Chloe Arrive on the loud house) Me:well that was good (burps) Chloe:yeah Me:what the? (We notice a big ship) Me:What is that? Kid Wolverine:it's the black order they came to kill us for the gauntlet! Chloe:What? Me:RUN! (We run) Lisa(11 years old):Not this time..... (Lisa Presses The Light on his Chest And Transforms into a robot) Lisa(11 years old):Call me.......X1-00 Lincoln:OMG! Paige:it's getting closer! Lonnie:EVERYBODY GRAB SOME WEAPONS! (Everyone Sans Lisa grabs Stones And Sticks) Lana:What About You Lisa? X1-00:It's Okay i have weapons! Lana:oh okay! Lonnie:CHARGE! (We Throw Stones At the Black Order) Lincoln:IT'S NOT WORKING! Lonnie:THOSE STICKS! (We charge our sticks and run) Ebony Maw:BLACK ORDER GET THOSE CHILDREN! (The Black Order Run) All of us:AHHHHHHH! Black Order:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (We Stopped Running And We Fight) Clout Lori:Gahhhhhh! This is for destroying our PALACE! (Clout Lori Attacks Cull Obsidian But the Stick Breaks) Clout Lori:GAH! Oh no Cull Obsidian:(roars) (Cull Obsidian Throws Lori With His Hammer) Clout Lori:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Leni:LORI! Proxima Midnight:Looks Like your Little Friend Got Thrown Away Right? Leni:oh you'll pay for this MRS.CARMICHAEL! Proxima Midnight:I'm not carmichael! Nitwit (Proxima Midnoght Kicks Leni in The Sky) Leni:AM I FLYING? AM I A BIRD? AM I A PLANE? Proxima Midnight:NO YOU'RE A FLYING NITWIT! Leni:......ok Ender:Ohohoho this is really fire (Releases His Fire Powers) GAHHHHHHHHH! Corvus Glaive:Ebony Maw Do Your Power Thingy? Ebony Maw:Oh Come on (Ebony Maw uses his powers to make everyone go to the sky) Chloe:AHHHHHHHH I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! Me:MY BROTHER IS AFRAID TOO! Clout Lori:This is Literally the highest thing in the WORLD! Nolan:I Know (notices leni not awake) LENI? Me:What Happend? Brick:Yeah What did happend! (I Notice Brick,Boomer,Butch Falling) Me:Hey I Thought you guys could fly Boomer:Sorry We Cannot do it in the sky that much Butch:Well We're Dead Lucy:I'm All gonna plan your funeral Brick:then you would be dead too! (Cuts To The Black Order Coming Back to the Spaceship) Proxima Midnight:Well that should teach those kids! Corvus Glaive:I KNOW! Supergiant:Well Unless Dad Dosen't Catch us Cause Obsidian Got the Gauntlet (It shows Cull Obsidian Holding the Infinity Gauntlet) Ebony Maw:I Know (Cuts To Everyone is Still at the sky) 80s Lynn:THIS IS MADNESS! Brick:I Know So you wanna play with us? 80s Lynn:TOTALLY! (Everyone Stops Flying and Falls at their bedrooms) Ender:What The? (We Came out of our bedrooms) Chloe:We're Back in our house! Brick:Finally! (Lincoln Notices There is a Room 11) Lincoln:Why is there a room 11? Lisa(11 years old):I programmed it for our new friends Lola(8 years old):but what about those people who tried to kill us? Lisa(11 years old):Don't worry about them (Cuts To Them Arivving to where their dad is) Ebony Maw:Ok We're Here Let's Find our dad! (They Exit on The Spaceship and they found their dad isn't there) Proxima Midnight:HE ISN'T HERE! Supergiant:BUT WHERE IS HE? Thanos:I'm here dum-dums (They See Thanos With His Armor And Blade) Cull Obsidian:(roars sorry) Thanos:I'm Not Accepting Your Apology YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL USELESS SINCE YOU FOUND MY GAUNTLET YOU'LL DIE! (OW!) (Thanos Chops Cull Obsidian's Head) (POW!) (Thanos Stabs Ebony Maw,Corvus Glaive) VIOLENCE! (Thanos Chops Supergiant,Proxima Midnight's Head Too) Thanos:Finally! (We See A Bloody Thanos) Thanos:Fine.....i'll do it Myself! (Cuts To Everyone Eating Cereal on the couch) Clout Lori:God I was literally injured on those people Lana:Me too Lucy:Me Three Paige:But Someone can Clout Lori:I Don't Know What Happend to Bobby? Do you know it ronnie anne? Ronnie Anne:I know it he says he's going to go to a restaurant first he will come back at 6:30 Pm Clout Lori:Thanks for the information Ronnie Anne Loni:Well Looks Like We All Survived Would've been sad if my genderbend died Leni:you too you too Lars:Well looks like we have new company Lexx:how do you know? Lucy:we saw the future Lisa(11 years old):but my suit broke (We hear a rumbling sound) Me:What is that? Kid Wolverine:it's............THANOS! All of us:Thanos? Lincoln:I Know it Lisa(11 years old):Me too (It Zooms to Thanos coming out to the portal) Thanos:Well looks like this is the place (We go outside) Clyde:Looks like another company Lisa(11 years old):it's the black order's dad Lana:how did you know? Lincoln:Kid Wolverine told me Clout Lori:Oh that kid is really smart (Thanos Notices Us) Thanos:What the? Who are you? The Kid's Mightiest Heroes! Hah Lonnie:WE ARE! Chloe:Yeah! Ender:Nobody Can Stop us! Lana:Good one bro Ender:thanks Lana Thanos:Well Since you're kid's mightiest heroes then stop me Lincoln:WE WILL! Me:What about LoudVengers! Luna:Great one! Dude Sam:Yeah TOTALLY RAD! Zack:time to defeat this purple chip Leni:Purple chip? If He's A Purple Chip does that mean we have a blue dip Me:No Leni He's A Mad Titan Leni:He's Mad Well time to make him happy (I Facepalm) (Leni Walks up to Thanos) Leni:Um Mister Thanos Sir is there a way to make you happy Thanos:Yes KILLING YOU ALL! Leni:but that's not (Thanos Slams Leni into the ground) Leni:Ow 80s Lynn:Hey He Just HURTED OUR SISTER! Lonnie:YEAH THAT GUY IS NOT CHILL! Luna:WAY HARSH BRUH! Sam:I AGREE! Me:Well what are we waiting for let's fight! Lisa(11 years old):Wait! Lincoln:What is it? Lisa Lisa(11 years old):I'm gonna give you all wakandan shields Clyde:Wakanda? I got there when i was a baby! Lisa(11 years old):Indeed so time to equip it! (We Equip The Wakandan Shields) Lonnie:What are we waiting for? Clyde:WAIT! Let's say this first Lonnie:What is it? Clyde:......WAKANDA FOREVER! All of us:BIFOFE! (We run and charge to Thanos) Thanos:ok this is War! Lincoln:Heard him? He said it's war Lisa(11 years old):YEAH! Lonnie:Well Let's Run Faster like barry! Lexx:DEADPOOL FOREVER! (We run Closer to Thanos) Chloe:We're closer to the mad titan! Ender:oh yeah! Luna:I GOT SOME TUNES BRAH! Sam:Me too (We Jump Higher and Attack Thanos) Lonnie:This is Gonna be Great! Lincoln:I KNOW! (We All fall on the ground by the power stone) Lonnie:HUH? WHAT HAPPEND I WANTED TO PUNCH HIM! Lincoln:He used stones now he has it all he's gonna snap his fingers the world will be balanced Lisa(11 years old):We gotta go Avoid him frok snapping his fingers! (80s Lynn Slides on thanos and punches him 3 times and holds his gauntlet) Thanos:You're a Muscle Girl? 80s Lynn:I AM! Thanos:Oh yeah and here's a reward 80s Lynn:WHAT IS IT? Thanos:A Punch! (Thanos Punches 80s Lynn Hard) Lincoln:LYNN! 80s Lynn(Bleeding):I'm Okay! Lincoln:Oh! Thanos:Well Time to snap my fingers! (Lonnie Jumps Higher) Lonnie:NOOOOOOOO! Thanos:you little kid! (Lonnie punches thanos harder) Thanos:Ouch! Lonnie:THIS IS FOR INJURING ME! (Lonnie Breaks Thanos's Arm) Thanos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lonnie:it's what you deserve! (Thanos is now laying down) Lonnie:well that should do it! (Lonnie leaves but sees thanos getting up) Lonnie:BUT? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! Stella:Oh no! Linka:what is it? Stella:i remember this on a true story! (Ronnie Anne Goes to thanos and kicks him) Ronnie Anne:Don't Get Lincoln's Brother! Thanos:Impressive! (Thanos Chokes Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne:Y.....O......U Thanos:Who? Me? Ronnie:Y...........E................s.............. y..........o........u Lincoln:RONNIE ANNE! Paige and Stella:Save her! Lincoln:HEY THANOS! (Thanos Looks At Lincoln) Thanos:Huh? Lincoln:YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY! (Lincoln Transforms into The Hulk) Thanos:this is gonna be good! (Hulk charges at Thanos) Hulk:HULK SMASH! (Hulk Punches Thanos 6 times) Hulk:ONE MORE HULK SMASH! (Hulk was about to do another punch but thanos blocks it and bodyslams him with blood on his nose) Clout Lori:LINCOLN! *cries* Leni:Linky! (Hulk Transforms back into Lincoln) Lincoln(bleeding):G-G-G-G-G-U-Y-S Leni:LINKY! Thanos:Happy ending? Lonnie:THAT WE'RE YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! Thanos:How much? Lonnie:DEATH! (Lonnie Was About to punch thanos but thanos grabs him and throws him) Lincoln:LONNIE! (Lincoln gets up) Leni:LINKY! YOU GOT UP! (We hug) Thanos:Well Time to snap my fingers! Boomer:oh no you don't! (Boomer Punches Thanos but was Stopped by Brick And Butch) Thanos:(laughs)Well time to get turned to DUST! (Thanos Snaps his Fingers) Lola(8 years old):He Did it! Kid Wolverine:I know i didn't fight him but on the next one! Brick:Guys i don't feel so good (fades away) Boomer:BRICK! Lincoln:Brick Faded away that means! (Meanwhile At the Loud House) Lynn Sr:WHERE ARE THE KIDS? I CHECKED EVERYTHING! (Fades away) Mr.Grouse:Louds (fades away) Joy:Hey Girls Let's Kill (fades Away) Joy's Girls:(fades away) (Thanos Throws Titan's Moon At Earth) Lincoln:EVERYONE DUCK! (we all duck by the moon coming) Lonnie:This Cannot Be Happening Luna:Yeah Everyone Faded Away Zack:I Know Lincoln:Wait A Sec! Boomer:Brick isn't dead Chloe:Yeah (Brick Pops Out of Nowhere and scares the rowdyruff boys) Brick:SUPRISE! Boomer and Butch:AHHHHHHH! Brick:I Like that prank ohhh old good brick (Someone throws a pie at brick) 90s Luan:Guess that's a head's up hahahahaha get it (Music is Sad Violin of Loud House And the logo turning to dust again) End Credit Scene: (It starts with eddie breaking into our house) Eddie Brock:God! I'm away from those freaks (Eddie goes upstairs) Eddie:Well there are 11 of them but i'll choose the 10th one (Eddie goes to Lisa and Lily's Room) Eddie:A Baby and a Scientist? Weird (He sees a symbiote) Eddie:What is this? (He breaks the symbiote glass) Eddie:Ouch that was Venom:Umpleasant! Eddie Brock:AHHHHHH! Venom:We...Are.Venom (End Credit Ends) Category:Blog posts